Shackles
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: taking place in the second episode. Al taking advantage of Ed being handcuffed to the wall X3


A/N: ZOMG! **THIS IS SO VERY RATED R, SO DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WARN YOU. **and OMG this is so totally my first R-rated fanfic! I mean, yeah I have two in my drabble collection rated M, but like... this is seperate! Like, when you search for M-rated fics on here, this will come up! omg XD that's so cool. I feel like I grew up or something, ahahaha.

sorry, had to get that out XD. uhhhh, but yeah! this is really random, just sat down and started writing it yesterday. the thought had always been buzzing through my head, but I never thought I'd actually write it. ANYway, as the summary says, takes place in the second episode, when Cornello's got Ed chained to the wall in a random dungeon place. The sexual innuendo came from my perverted little mind, and I _think _there was actually a doujinshi with the same going's-on. I don't remember...

so anyway, armor!Al n' Ed shmex. hand jobs, YAY! XDDDD so yeah, if that bothers you, then go away :D

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Fullmetal Alchemist' or any of its characters. :P

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Shackles"

by:_ If Wishes Were Blue Skies_

-------------------

---------

-------------------

"Geez Al, nice of you to show."

The armor clambered out of the alchemy-constructed hole, hoisting himself up into the dimly lit chamber by two huge arms. He sat on the stone floor and looked over at his Brother, wishing he were able to glare at him.

"Don't even give me that, Brother. You haven't been in here that long, and I had to make sure no one was in here, didn't I?"

He stood up the rest of the way, but leaned back into the hole to gather up all of the equipment he was going to need. Wires, extensions, and of course, a microphone. The blonde watched him from his spot by the wall, his arms suspended uncomfortably by shackles above his head. He shifted noiselessly as Al sorted through the different wires and cords.

"Well ya know, I think you'd complain too if you were in my position," Ed continued stubbornly. "This isn't exactly comfortable. So how's about you get these chains off for me, Al?"

The younger looked up at his brother, and for a moment, that was all he did. He was without half a shirt from the last battle with Cornello, and with the scattered scruff marks on his skin, he looked so… breathtaking? And with his arms held above him, it was almost like he was in a pose, waiting for someone to come and take him.

Al would've smirked as a thought crossed his mind.

"You could get them off yourself if you really wanted to, Ed."

"Yeah, but I want _you_ to do it," he whined.

Al shifted a bit closer. "Hmm… maybe. But I think I'm gonna keep them there for a little while longer."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

The younger reached out a large hand, resting it on a bare spot on Edward's chest, (accidentally) running a finger across his nipple. The blonde drew in a sharp breath in response.

"Oh, I just feel like it is all, Brother," Al stated mock-casually. His hand moved in small circles across Ed's chest, softly in some spots, harder in others.

"Al…" he whispered, but then shook his head and tried his best to put on a straight face. "Come on Al, this isn't the time for-," He stopped, his breath hitching as Al ran one hand down a bit lower, and brought his other hand up to continue where the other had left off.

It didn't take long for Ed to begin arching into the touches, grunts of protest subsiding. It hardly ever did, but he had seemed especially reluctant today. And for good reason, Alphonse had to admit, but with Ed shackled to the wall, it would've been a hard opportunity to pass up.

With every passing second and touch from his Brother, Edward felt his pants become all the tighter. He tried to keep the whimpers out of his throat, but still they arose as his breathing became hot and heavy. Alphonse just continued to knead his abdomen while Ed tried desperately to attain more contact, but no matter how far he pulled himself away from the wall, Al would pull away as well, now giving him no more than feather-light brushes of leather on skin. The teasing was nearing an unbearable level.

"Damnit, Al," Ed groaned, letting out two deep breaths. "Stop it already!"

Al looked up at him. "Oh?" He pulled his hands away completely. "You want me to stop?"

Ed was about ready to tear his hands off. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" he shouted.

"It isn't?" Alphonse tilted his head cutely. "Then what _do_ you mean? What do you want me to do, Brother?"

Gold eyes stared into burning red ones, his breath still coming in long, drawn out pulls. For a few moments, that was the only sound in the room, but then Ed whispered out, "… Touch me."

Al sat forward. "Huh? Didn't hear you, Brother."

Oh how Ed could've killed him. "I want… you to touch me."

A leather glove finally made contact with the heated skin on his chest, the pointer and middle fingers running in small strokes. Compared to nothing, it felt wonderful, but compared to what he really _wanted…_

"Al, more…" Ed arched upwards once again. "Please!"

Alphonse would've smiled. "That's all you needed to say, Brother."

And with that, he brought up his other hand again, and continued in the caresses across Ed's chest, though now with more pressure. Ed's breathing became quicker, short and low moans escaping out. And then finally, Al shifted his hands to the belt on his pants. Slowly, (slower than need be) he undid it, but paused after that. Edward's heart pounded in his chest with anticipation as he pleaded in his mind for Al to keep going.

"Al? Why'd you sto – ahh!"

Lower his hands went, applying pressure to the considerably large bulge rising out of the black leather material. Ed groaned, still trying desperately to gain more contact, but to no avail. Though Al wasn't being very ungenerous, either. He moved his palm back and forth, pressing lightly into his Brother's erection. Ed forgot how to breathe.

After a few moments, Alphonse finally decided enough was enough. He pulled his hands away, earning a few whimpers from Ed. But just as quickly, he had unbuttoned his pants, gently pulling them down, Edward letting out an audible gasp as his hardened length was at last free of the constricting pants. Al shifted himself a bit closer to his Brother, and put his hands to work. He wrapped a single finger around Ed's manhood, slowly going up and down with it, creating the tiniest bit of friction. The blonde let out a particularly loud moan.

"Brother, shh, someone might hear," Al stated in a reprimanding tone.

"I don't give a shit who hears me," Ed panted out. "Keep going Al, don't… d-don't stop."

Al shrugged it off, and did as requested, though still he wasn't about to let his Brother get off easily. His touches remained light, enjoying all too much the whimpers emitting from his older brother. And amidst the pleasure pulsing throughout him, Ed just barely noticed the sharp pain cutting into his wrists. He guessed that he was pulling too hard on the cuffs, the cold metal biting into his skin. He wouldn't be surprised if there was any blood from it, but he didn't really care either way. The teasing overflowed in his mind and body, overwhelming everything else. But when Al switched from one finger to his entire hand, it was like the world didn't even exist.

"Nngh!" His hips bucked upward, his entire backside leaving the stone floor.

This was what Alphonse wanted. To see his brother moaning into his touch, panting, and desperate for more, unafraid to show just _how_ desperate. The younger had a painful need to make his brother feel good in any way possible, and this was the best way he knew how while still in the suit of armor. That was all he wanted out of doing this.

The strokes stopped just long enough for Al to tug Ed's pants further down, but not all the way off. He then went back to the strong, but slow caresses on Ed's length, then placed the middle finger of his free hand at his entrance, prodding lightly with it. The blonde, in response, drew in a sharp breath that almost sounded like he was choking. Al eased the finger in slowly, Ed's entire body going frigid as he did so. Back and forth his large leather hand continued to go, speeding up the tiniest bit. Edward then pulled from his frozen state and thrust himself down the furthest he could (not very far) onto his brother's finger, penetrating himself, letting out a strangled moan as he did so. This caught Al off guard for a moment. Usually it took a little while for Ed to relax enough for Al to enter him.

But this was a plea that Ed didn't have the strength to voice, and it wasn't as if Al could actually ignore it. He sped up the strokes, and began moving his finger in and out, marveling in Ed's vocal responses. He moaned and whimpered, groaned and begged for more. More, more, more! And Al could only comply, his hands moving even faster now. The elder thrust his hips in the air again and again, higher and higher, Al even pushing back into his thrusts.

Edward looked beautiful, Alphonse couldn't help but think. Sweat glistened on his skin, his mouth open in a small cry, and golden optics opened just slightly, hazy with passion.

Al went full out, moving his hands as fast as they could go, with as much pressure as he would allow without hurting Ed.

"Al-Alphonse," he gasped out. "I… I – ahh!"

He clamped down on his bottom lip to bite back the scream that arose from his throat as he came. Blood oozed past his teeth and into his mouth as blinding white dots surrounded his vision, his back arching so far upward he thought he might snap in half. He trembled and shook, and all the while Al continued to stroke until the tremors would pass.

* * *

"Goddamnit," he swore, swearing he heard footsteps coming down the hall for the umpteenth time. "Al, hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Brother."

The armor was hung over beside him in a hole in the stone wall, connecting the last of the wires together.

"It's _your _fault if we get caught, you know," Ed continued to curse. "You could'a had this done and outta here fifteen minutes ago."

Tying together the last blue and red cords, Al eased back out of the alcove. Ed shifted back into his normal position to hide the hole and the microphone.

Al stood up. "Yeah, but I was busy doing something much more entertaining fifteen minutes ago," he stated with a spark of amusement in his voice. Ed colored, but tried to look angry.

"Yeah, and that's YOUR fault! So like I said, when that crazy bald bastard has you locked up, don't expect me to come get you."

The younger giggled, neither defending himself of the accusation, nor admitting to it. He climbed into the hole in the floor that he'd first come through.

"I love you too, Brother," he said simply with a small laugh. Again Ed blushed and glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, just get going before someone _does_ come in here."

And with that, he was gone, the damaged stone following after him. The blonde stared where the hole had been seconds before, grumbling under his breath.

"Oh he's in for it when he gets his body back. I'm taking these damn handcuffs with me."


End file.
